Harry Potter and the Six Sisters of Doom
by FaerieMagik
Summary: Prequel to 'Summer Vacation.' Harry's world is turned somewhat corrupted when six transfer students join him for his 5th year at Hogwarts. Yes, I overdid it w/ the OCs. Read my note inside!


C h a p t e r O n e  
  
I Dare You  
  
Author's Note: This is the prequel to my other story, Summer Vacation. The title of this fanfic refers to what people are always calling my original characters - The Six Sisters of Doom (even though they're not really sisters, except for two.) This was supposed to be my original fanfic, but my old computer went caput and I lost all my data. I've recently decided to rewrite it because I had so many ideas for it, and people seem to like Summer Vacation. A note to all those who have read Summer Vacation - THIS WILL PROBABLY NOT MATCH UP TO MY OTHER FIC. In fact, I might delete (or rewrite) Summer Vacation altogether. Anyway, I *heart* reviews, so please r&r! =^.^=  
  
--Mary Sue?? Not here! My characters may be nice and pretty, but they are NOT PERFECT. Brittany can be mean, rude, conceited, negative, spiteful, and is too short for her own good. Denise has a superiority complex. Lori is goofy, ungraceful, and thinks her hips are too big. Carolyn can be mean and rude, too, and is also somewhat of a rebel. And she threatens people with her knowledge of Tae Kwon Do. Brittny (yes, there are two) is a total flirt who drives everyone crazy. She is much, much like Usagi (Serena) Tsukino from Sailor Moon. And Elizabeth wastes her time fantasizing about her crush, being bratty at times, and whining. In other words, this story is SO not a Mary Sue.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now remember, I want you all to stick together." "Yes, Mum." "And don't talk to anyone who looks suspicious." "Yes Mum." "And for goodness sake, keep your money bags well-hidden. The last thing we all need is for some pick-pocket to steal a load of Galleons from us." "We know, Mum!" "All right, then." "Come on." Ron Weasley gestured for his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to follow him, along with his two older brothers. All five of them were shopping for their school supplies in Diagon Alley, the wizard shopping district. "Why does she always insist on giving us the third degree about shopping alone here? I'm fourteen, nearly fifteen already!" complained Ron. "And we're seventeen, nearly eighteen," said Fred Weasley, indicating himself and his twin brother, George. "Get used to it, Ronniekins. Mum's going to lecture us until her dying day." "Don't call me 'Ronniekins,'" said Ron grumpily. Fred grinned and ruffled Ron's hair. "And don't do that, either!" said Ron. "You know," said Hermione, "I wonder if you were a bit too rude with your mother." "You think that I was rude? I think it's rude for my mum to still be treating me like a baby," said Ron. "But you didn't have to yell the way you did." "That was the only way to get my point across," said Ron. "I wasn't rude." "I think you were," argued Hermione. "No I wasn't." "Yes you were." "No I was not." "Yes you -" "Well, look where we are," Harry interrupted, trying to stop an argument from forming. "Flourish and Blotts. Time to start looking for our books." Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all entered the bookstore and split up to look for the books they would need for the school year, despite what Mrs. Weasley had said. "What's on our list?" asked Hermione. Harry stuck his hand into his pant pocket and retrieved the list of books that had been sent to them a few weeks earlier. "Let's see. We need The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, as usual, along with The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, A Thousand Potions for the Intermediate Student, and Mastering and Taming Magical Beasts." "Okay, let's go," said Hermione. Harry looked up from the sheet of paper and looked around Flourish and Blotts. "Is it just me, or does it seem as if there are twice as many people here than there usually is?" "Maybe we should split up," said Ron. "No. We're going to have to push our way past these people. We'll be a stronger force if we all stick together," said Hermione. She glanced at Ron out of the corner of her eye. "That's what your mother said." "Anyway," said Harry, before Ron could retort anything back, "let's find The Standard Book of Spells, since that's first on the list." And so the trio began to sift through the crowd of people in the direction that they thought was where The Standard Book of Spells series was kept. After a few minutes, Harry wondered just how long it would take for them to find each book. It wasn't easy having to continuously force yourself through hordes of people, and they hadn't even found one book. "Do you think we should ask someone for help?" asked Harry. "No way. It'd be nearly impossible with all these people here," said Hermione. "There's no need to, anyway," said Ron. "We've found the book!" He pointed to a bookshelf that was a few feet away from them, which contained all of The Standard Book of Spells volumes. Seeing the books so close made the three even more anxious to get to them, so they pushed their way past a few more people more aggressively than they had before. "Finally," said Ron as they picked out their copies of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. "One down, three more to go." He winced. "We'd better get a move on." Harry had just turned around to venture back out into the crowd with Ron and Hermione when he was startled by a little girl, who was staring at him intently. She had long, straight light-brown hair and eyes of the same color, but with green speckles. The girl was clutching a book, which Harry guessed was another Standard Book of Spells book, and her mouth hung half- open as she gaped at him. Harry groaned inwardly. Surely this girl, like so many other people he met, had caught sight of the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, recognized him as Harry Potter, and was now staring at him as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. Harry pushed his bangs down over his scar and gave her a sort of half-smile before hurrying to catch up with Ron and Hermione. He found them at a kind of road-block. They were on one side of a line at the cashier counter, which was incredibly long, and no one seemed willing to let them through. Hermione sounded somewhat exasperated as she asked Harry what the matter was, what with covering up his scar and all. "Oh, you know," said Harry. "Somebody else noticed that I was Harry Potter and seemed to find it fascinating." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Ronniekins!" called a voice from somewhere in the crowd. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and saw Fred and George pushing their way towards them. "You know, it's bad enough that you guys call me 'Ronniekins' at home. Must you call me that in public?" asked Ron when the twins met up with them. "Found all of your books yet?" asked George cheerfully. "Nope. You?" asked Ron. "Just about," answered George. Ron scowled. Fred and George were Beaters on their house's Quidditch team at Hogwarts and were quite strong because of it. They probably didn't have any trouble pushing past people. Ron was just beginning to launch into a detailed account of all the trouble they'd been having when George looked up and spotted a girl half-way across the store at one of the cases of books. She wasn't the same girl Harry had seen earlier, but she was about the same height with dark, curly hair. It looked as if she were trying desperately to reach The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, which was all the way on the top shelf. George watched in amusement as the girl strained desperately to reach the book, but simply couldn't get at it. She was too short. At one point she actually backed up and took a running leap at the bookcase and ended up slamming into it - missing the book. Immediately, a plan began brewing in George's head. "Say, Harry," said George, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "Have you ever been on a dare before?" "No, not really. Unless you count the time Malfoy challenged me to a midnight duel," said Harry. "Then this is a golden opportunity, my friend," said George. "A golden opportunity for what, exactly?" asked Harry. "A dare, what else?" said George. Hermione stopped listening to Ron, who was still busy complaining about how overcrowded Flourish and Blotts was. "What do you mean, 'A dare, what else'? Are you going to dare Harry to do something?" "What's your point?" asked George. "You can't send Harry on a dare! He could get in serious trouble!" said Hermione "How can you be so sure? You haven't even heard what it is yet." George turned to Harry. "Don't worry. It will be incredibly easy, I promise. It might even help your social calendar." "Maybe," said Harry cautiously. "What is it?" "You see that girl over there?" said George, pointing. "I could if there wasn't a crowd of people in front of me," said Harry. "Come here." George grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards where he was standing. "Do you see her now?" "The one who looks like she's trying to reach a book?" "That's the one." "Mm-hm. What about her?" asked Harry, more cautious than before. "Notice how her wand is sticking out of her pocket," said George. "Yeah, I see it," said Harry. The girl's wand was half-exposed in one of the back pockets of her jeans. "Well, I dare you to go over there and snatch it away!" said George finally. "What?!" exclaimed Harry, looking horrified. "That's stealing! From a girl, no less. I can't do that!" "You're not stealing, exactly," said George. "You just crawl under that display table over there, grab the wand, and when she starts worrying about where it is, you show up and say that you found it. It's a great idea. You'll be a hero, and it's a fuctunal way to meet girls." "Maybe for you, but not for me," said Harry firmly. "Come on, Harry. It'll be easy," said George. "No." "Yes! Good choice, Harry!" Hermione applauded. "Harry," said George in a more serious tone, "if you do it, I'll never dare you to do anything ever again. Ever." Harry was silent for a minute. "Do you promise?" "I give you my word as a Beater," said George, putting his right hand over his heart and raising his left hand in a kind of salute. Harry sighed. "Okay," he said. "What?!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yes! Good choice, Harry!" George praised. Hermione gave him a look. "Huh? What?" asked Ron, who had overheard part of the conversation. Hermione turned around a crossed her arms. "George dared Harry to steal a wand from a girl's pocket, and he's going to do it." "He is?" said Ron is disbelief. "You make it sound so.illegal. He's giving the wand back," said George. "Are you really going to do it, Harry?" asked Fred, grinning. Harry nodded. "Alright, Harry!" said Fred. Harry gave Fred and George a fake smile before venturing over to the display table. He stood causally at its side, hoping no one would notice anything. Harry looked around and, when he was sure nobody was looking, slid underneath the table. Harry watched as the girl continued to struggle to grab hold of a copy of The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration. She reached down and took her wand out of her pocket and tried to prod the book out of the bookcase, and for a while Harry thought he wouldn't have to go through with the dare after all.  
  
But the girl couldn't seem to get a hold on the book even with her wand, and put it back in her pocket. Harry heard her mutter, "I can't for the life of me remember that stupid Summoning Spell. What the heck is it?" She tried jumping up and down to reach the book. It was at this moment that Harry realized that she was even shorter than he was. Not being able to reach things was the story of his life. So Harry crept a little closer from under the table and whispered, "Accio." "Hmm?" The girl turned around as if expecting someone to be there. Harry quickly backed up and out of sight. "'Accio'?" the girl murmured to herself. "Oh yeah! That's the Summoning Spell." She grabbed her wand again, aimed it at one of the books, and said, "Accio!" And, as expected, a copy magically flew down from the bookcase and into her hands. "Ha-ha, stupid book!" said the girl as she replaced her wand again. "You are mine, all mine!" Harry recognized that this was his chance to grab her wand. It was now or never. Tediously, he moved forward and reached for the wand. The girl still seemed to be absorbed in the glory of finally getting hold of The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration. "My book, my book, my -." She looked down and stopped chanting in mid-sentence. Harry froze, his hand still outstretched toward her back pocket. "I-" But that was all Harry could say before he blacked-out. 


End file.
